


You Got Yourself Into This

by itsarealpity



Series: Geraskier Works [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Fiend Pheromones, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Saves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hypnotism, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Twitter, Jaskier gets fucked by a fiend, M/M, Non Consensual Hypnotism, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Size Difference, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Tongue Fucking, belly bulge, dangerous sex, drool, monsterfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarealpity/pseuds/itsarealpity
Summary: Jaskier buys a new cologne that is secretly made with monster pheromones and accidentally wanders into a dangerous part of the forest on a contract with Geralt. He gets caught by a fiend and finds out exactly which monster's pheromones they are.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	You Got Yourself Into This

**Author's Note:**

> See Beastiary entry for Fiends!
> 
> Beware some non-con themes.  
> This was the other twitter poll option that tied with the archespore fic so I had to write this one too.

“Thank you!”

Jaskier clutched the intricate glass bottle to his chest and he nodded at the man who sold it to him. He looked over his shoulder to find Geralt heading down the road without him. Catching up with him with effort, he placed a hand on the Witcher’s shoulder and held out the bottle in front of both of them.

“This lovely man was selling perfumes and scents you could never put words to, Geralt! The finest of aromas fit for royalty, right here in this small town. Can you believe it?” Jaskier glanced over to the other to gauge his expression.

Geralt merely huffed and rolled his eyes which made the bard pout. Jaskier uncorked the bottle and shoved it at his companion’s face.

“I don’t want to smell your ridiculous expensive oddments.” He pushed away the vial before he could take a breath of it and his gait grew faster.

“You’re no fun. Fine, smell of sweat and onion,” Jaskier huffed and corked it again, shoving it in his pocket.

The Witcher grunted and quickly changed the subject, “There’s a contract I’ll be off on. You can’t come.”

“Oh! What is it? Why can’t I come? Is it dangerous?” Jaskier suddenly scuttled in front of the other and stopped him from continuing.

“Fiend has made its territory around some ruins off a popular trade route. Anyone who rests there is killed. That’s why you can’t come.”

Jaskier folded his arms as Geralt stepped around him and headed for Roach hitched next to an inn. It wasn’t really fair, he never got to go on the interesting contracts. Granted, Geralt knew more about the dangers of monsters, but still. This contract sounded like he would be working alone so there would be no one to recount the epic battle.

He quickly caught up to the other for the second time and peeked around to catch his attention again.

“Please let me go! I will stay out of the way, I promise. Either you let me go or I will bother you until you tell me what happened,” Jaskier stated, squeezing himself in between Roach and Geralt.

It was a real threat because Jaskier would actually bother him until his death. The Witcher sighed and moved his face so their noses were touching, sticking up a finger threateningly.

“If you are to come, you stay near me until I say otherwise. Then you stay out of my way. When I tell you to run, you run away. Fiends are not to be taken lightly and if the merchant was correct, this is a young one. Very territorial. Very violent. Understand?” He scowled at the other and raised a brow.

Jaskier nodded quickly. Geralt moved away from the other and strapped his sword to his back, placing potions as well as bombs in the pack on his belt. He left Roach at the inn and set off with his bard in tow who looked as if he were going to burst from excitement.

Once they were within range, Geralt slowed his pace. It was a thick wooded area and he could see the ruins peeking above the trees. He drew his sword and put a hand out in Jaskier’s direction so he could keep an eye on him while he used his Witcher senses. They climbed a small hill that turned into a cliff that overlooked the remains of a medium sized castle. Things were too quiet and Jaskier clutched the strap of his lute case.

Unexpectedly, the ground started to shake and Geralt grabbed onto a branch for stability. Jaskier was not so fortunate since he was closer to the cliff’s edge and he lost his footing. The other tried to catch him but it was too late and he fell, rolling and tumbling down to the ground below in a heap. It took him a moment to pull himself up, groaning as he sat on his sore behind with his lute case on his lap. His hip pained and he looked down, finding the cologne bottle had shattered in his pocket and that he was doused with the liquid. He huffed and slumped back on his hands, disappointed that his money was wasted.

There was a thunderous noise that brought him out of his thoughts and the ground shook again. One of the walls of the ruins crumbled before him and on the other side was a man. He had a sword in hand and seemed like he was fighting something. Jaskier half expected it to be Geralt but it wasn’t. Another Witcher? Judging by the way the man suddenly flew back against the wall near Jaskier with giant claw marks across his chest, he wasn’t a Witcher. A roar made Jaskier turn his attention to his left and saw it. The fiend Geralt was hunting was rearing back ready to charge at them. The man seemed unresponsive and the bard’s fight or flight was triggered so he left him and stumbled quickly behind a tree as fast as he could just in time. The fiend had ran straight into the man, impaling him on its horn. Jaskier covered his mouth and slumped to sit on his heels. He was in danger.

The bard wanted to call for Geralt. Where was he after all? He didn’t fall that far. But he remained hidden with his palm clasped of his lips, trying to remain as silent as possible. Perhaps he could remain hidden until his Witcher found and killed the beast. His hopes were dashed when the tree he was cowering behind was uprooted with the fiend’s horns. He turned and met the monster’s gaze, his heart stopping for a moment. The fiend didn’t attack him however, and instead moved its nose to Jaskier’s torso, sniffing at it curiously.

Suddenly the beast took it’s claw and pinned Jaskier’s arm to the ground, doing the same with the other. It roared and Jaskier knew he was about to be eaten. He didn’t want to die this way, torn limb from limb by a beast. At least it would be epic. He hoped that Geralt would at least find some of his body to know what happened to him.

Instead of the giant teeth sinking into his flesh, they clamped down onto his doublet and shirt, ripping it off his body. Jaskier opened his eyes, confused. The beast then slipped its fangs into the waistband of his pants and ripped them off of him as well. He flinched and twisted his hips, struggling against the claws holding him down. He was naked and trapped under a beast that might eat him. What was it doing? Why was he being stripped?

He got his answer. The fiend used its tongue and licked up his body, making a deep rumble in its throat. Jaskier felt disgusting covered in its saliva but watched the thing pant over him. He looked down and saw it, the fiend’s massive cock hanging hard and heavy between its legs. Jaskier swallowed hard and screamed for Geralt as loud as he could. The tongue came down and focused on licking and sucking on his cock. He struggled against the weight of the fiend and kept calling desperately for Geralt but he never came. Seemingly tired of the screaming, the beast lowered its head and looked at Jaskier with its third eye, holding his gaze in place. It glowed yellow for a brief moment and Jaskier was silent, almost as if his mouth was forced shut. His squirming stopped and his fingers stopped scraping at the grass under them.

Satisfied with how its captive was behaving, the fiend took its claws off of Jaskier and flipped him over so his ass was in the air. The tongue returned and started running itself over the bard’s cock and ass, growling and snarling almost as if it was preparing to devour him. The tip of the tongue poked and prodded his hole and it made Jaskier whimper. His brows knitted together as the thick tongue pushed into him and he whined high in his throat when it began to move in and out of him. He knew this was nothing compared to the beast’s cock and the very thought of that thing fucking him made him silently scream for Geralt. Once his hole was thoroughly covered in saliva, the fiend went to push his ass up even further to suck on his cock. Jaskier couldn’t help it and knew he was hard and it made him feel dirty. 

Just as he thought he was about to cum, the beast stopped and the whimper that left the bard was pathetic. It shifted positions and used its back claws to hold his legs apart, not that he could struggle anyway. He was under some sort of spell the creature put on him. Jaskier felt the tip of its cock push against his entrance and he braced himself as the massive length began to stretch his tight hole. The pain he felt seemed to be lessened by the spell put on him but still it was a searing pain ripping through his body. A muffled scream left him as each inch slid into him. Jaskier’s eyes rolled back into his head as he was filled and then some with that giant monster cock. He could feel it pressing against his insides and looked down and whimpered at the sight of his stomach bulging with the length.

As if it couldn’t be worse, the fiend roared and started moving. Jaskier’s head fell forward, tears welling up in his eyes as the thrusts gained speed. He felt like he was being impaled and his arms gave out. The fiend used its claws and picked his limp body up and positioned him suspended in the air as if to get a better angle in his ass. He felt like a masturbation tool for the monster. Each thrust slammed into him harder than the previous one and at that point he wanted nothing but Geralt to save him... and yet he could feel his own cock grow impossibly hard. Under different circumstances, being so full he might burst would feel amazing, but this? Being a fucktoy for a beast wasn’t his idea of a nice afternoon.

After one particularly deep thrust, Jaskier’s jaw clenched and his ass tightened as he finally lost it. He tried to hold back but he came all over the ground with a yelp muffled by his own magically tightened lips. The fiend appeared to like how it felt and fucked into him harder. It moved Jaskier’s head in between two of its claws and braced the man that way in a chokehold. He could feel that the beast was close because its pace became more erratic.

It seemed to lose focus and he could feel the power over him lessen so much so that he could open his mouth. Drool fell from his lips and he couldn’t even manage a scream anymore. All he could do was moan Geralt’s name hoping that he would be able to hear it somehow. At that point he was a ragdoll and thought he was going to be fucked to death as the fiend panted and growled above him, clearly enjoying his body. Just as Jaskier started to lose consciousness, the beast thrusted deep into him and came. The captive bard’s eyes flew open and he weakly howled. He could feel the beast’s cum pump into him and spill down his thighs to drip off his knees. Jaskier’s eyes rolled so far back into his skull he thought he was going to black out as the fiend started thrusting into him again. Was the creature trying to breed him? Either way, he knew he was going to die like that.

Just then, a man’s voice called his name and Jaskier managed to look up to find Geralt covered in blood, sword in hand. His face was that of horror and the man felt embarrassed for being in such a position. Mostly he was relieved and whimpered his Witcher’s name. Geralt ran at the fiend and it dropped Jaskier to the ground, sliding out of his messy and dripping ass. He fell limply and stayed where he was dropped, finding no strength in his arms or legs. Geralt led the beast away from Jaskier and fought it in no time, finally killing it with one slice to its throat. The blood soaked the ground under it and the Witcher took a moment to catch his breath. Two breaths and he ran over to his bard, arms floating over his crumpled frame hesitant to move him. 

“Jaskier! Are you okay?! Talk to me!” He turned him over and started to treat the wounds where the claws and teeth had scraped his skin.

“G-Geralt…” Jaskier sighed pathetically and used his last remaining strength to grasp the other man’s hand. 

He passed out before he could hear Geralt’s reply.

-

The slight nudging of a hand gently moving his shoulder back and forth woke Jaskier out of what felt like a coma. Geralt’s worried face was the first thing that graced his vision.

“Was it all a dream?” He mumbled.

He tried to move but felt a white hot pain sear through his ass which told him it was in fact not a dream.

“Don’t move. I have this room rented for a couple days so you can get your strength back,” Geralt assured him and placed a hand on the other’s thigh.

Jaskier nodded and relaxed his head back into the pillow. He looked down and saw that he was cleaned up and under a comforter, bandages wrapped up all over his body.

“What happened? Why did it…?” He didn’t want to finish the sentence.

Geralt understood and explained to him what happened after he fell. The cologne in his pocket was made with fiend pheromones and when it broke and covered his body, the young fiend smelled it and assumed it was something it could have sex with. The reason Geralt didn’t help him sooner was that there was a mother fiend that ambushed him as he came around the hill. It took quite a while to bring the beast down and the blood he was covered in was the mother fiend’s blood. That was what had been killing the travellers and merchants. The mother fiend was teaching its offspring how to kill. Geralt had taken Jaskier to get medical help first and while he was being tended to, he took both the monster’s heads to collect his reward, which he spent on the room they were currently in. 

Jaskier nodded along and then his head fell back as a particularly bad pain went through his spine.

“Rest here. I have your lute, don’t worry. This will certainly make an interesting ballad,” Geralt teased him.

The bard wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips back and Geralt chuckled.

“I’ll tell you all about how I killed the two fiends when you have enough strength to pluck out a tune. For now, sleep. I’ll get us dinner and check on you in a little bit.”

Jaskier nodded again and let his eyes close.

An interesting ballad indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Find more naughty things over on my nsfw twitter oneferalqueer and check out the other fics I've written in this collection!


End file.
